Conventional firearms are unable to distinguish between authorized users and unauthorized users such as unsupervised children or malicious users. Accordingly, when unauthorized users gain control of conventional firearms, such users can potentially harm themselves and others, including authorized users.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for an improved smart-gun system and method in an effort to overcome the aforementioned obstacles and deficiencies of conventional firearms.
It should be noted that the figures are not drawn to scale and that elements of similar structures or functions are generally represented by like reference numerals for illustrative purposes throughout the figures. It also should be noted that the figures are only intended to facilitate the description of the preferred embodiments. The figures do not illustrate every aspect of the described embodiments and do not limit the scope of the present disclosure.